


Shot In The Side, And You're Too Late

by Necromorph2393



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromorph2393/pseuds/Necromorph2393
Summary: It was supposed to be another simple "ambush" from the First order that the Resistance would just so happen to win. What happens when Rey gets injured from a blaster shot? What will the Supreme Leader have to say about it?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Shot In The Side, And You're Too Late

War was a hell of a thing.

It was messy, brutal, and many lives would be lost as a result.

Rey hated the realities of war, but she also knew just how necessary it was. She had been in contact with Ben the past several months trying to work out how to bring down the Order. As the Supreme leader, he had a duty to “eradicate the Resistance”. Of course he didn’t want to, but that didn’t matter. With Hux and Pryde running around, he had an appearance to keep.

Thankfully, they’d worked out a plan. Ben would simply figure out the best places to meet and bring as small of a trooper presence as he could realistically get away with. He would then get into contact with Rey and give her all of the details. This way, the First Order could “ambush” the Resistance while still losing. 

While Rey wasn’t thrilled about the deaths of the First Order troops, she understood what Ben was trying to do.

This would greatly reduce the amount of Resistance lives lost. It gave them a much better chance of winning.

The Resistance was already greatly outmatched. The First Order had more troops, better weapons, better ships. The one thing they  _ didn’t _ possess was more heart. The Resistance would fight until the bitter end if they had to. To the very last man and woman. 

Today was meant to be another of those coordinated attacks. The Resistance was to be sent on a “medical supplies” run and just so happen to run into the Order. Rey would be accompanying the Resistance while Ben would be with the Order. 

Ben and Rey would have to engage each other and fight. It wouldn’t be dangerous for either of them, though. While they fought, they would use their bond to communicate all their attacks to the other. That way they could attack at full speed without ever being in any true danger. The Resistance and the Order could both be satisfied without their being any real risk. They were practically dancing with each other. 

Though, if Rey were being honest with herself, she’d always dream of Ben dancing with her  _ off _ the battlefield. Perhaps they could go to Canto Bight. Or Naboo. Kriff it, they could go to Jakku. She just couldn’t stop imagining being in a nice, poofy dress while Ben would dress in a tux, or a suit. She wondered just how he’d look with his hair slicked back, or brushed to one side.

Now wasn’t the time for that.

The battle was about to begin. As the ships arrived at the specified planet, the worst happened. One of the three ships carrying Resistance fighters exploded. The engine overheated, and they were now down on their numbers  _ significantly _ .

That wasn’t good.

_ Ben. I don't know if we should do this. We just lost a large amount of our numbers. Where are you? _ This was bad. This was very bad. She could already hear the First Order approaching. They must have seen the ships coming. Worse yet, Ben hadn’t responded yet. Did he not come?

_ Dammit. I’m sorry Rey, a few of the groups insisted on going on patrol. They found the ships. There’s no way I can recall. I’ll be right there! _ .

_ Please hurry. _ Damn. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. They had no chance but to fight. Judging by the numbers, they were now decently outnumbered. This wasn’t going to be a walk in the park like it usually would. “Halt! You are trespassing on First Order territory! Turn back now or we will open fire!” 

“Never!” A round of shots were fired at the First Order troops which were promptly returned by shots from the troopers. Rey always admired the heart of the Resistance, but she did sometimes question just how much they actually thought things through. They had good intentions, but they often seemed to jump head first into fights like this.

She couldn’t blame them. Being under the thumb of the First Order was incredibly unnerving and unpleasant. Even stil, they had to be smart about their attacks if they wanted to have any chance of success.

Rey got to work immediately. She unclipped her saber and got to work deflecting blaster bolts left and right. “It’s her! It’s the Jedi. Inform the supreme Leader! We’ve got her!”

So much for the element of surprise.

On a normal day, the Resistance would have more than enough troops to win. Thanks to Ben’s planning, they could have almost twice the amount of numbers as the Order, and because of the “Supreme Leader” being present, they often wouldn’t question it when he came back with zero troops.

Today was different. They had at  _ least _ as many numbers as they did, if not  _ more _ . 

Rey was beginning to feel nervous. Ben still hadn’t shown up to the fight so that he could “engage” in their fight. She was now stuck deflecting what seemed to be an ever growing amount of blaster fire.

_ Ben, I really need you! The Numbers are getting to be-ah! _

Rey shouted as she grabbed painfully at her side. One of the blaster bolts got past her guard, hitting her in the side. She could feel the blood rising to the wound, beginning to drip to the floor in a crimson puddle. 

It was incredibly painful. It was a searing pain that seemed to grow by the second. She slowly began to walk away from the fight, clutching at her abdomen. She deflected as many shots as she possibly could, but she was no longer able to contribute to the fight. Not to the extent that she would have liked to. 

Where was he? She was sure that he was there. She thought she’d felt his presence on the planet. Was she wrong? She wasn’t sure what to think. All she knew was that she had to pray that he was there and on his way.

_ Please hurry if you can. I.. I got hit. I’m okay, I promise. I’m just taking a small break. I’ll be right back out there so we can have our duel. _

* * *

  
  


Ben was panting as he ran. He could hear her scream of pain, causing his heart to leap into his chest. No. He had to get there. He had to get there now.

_ No! No, we are NOT fighting! Stay hidden. I will deal with this! _

There was no kriffing way that he was going to allow Rey to put herself in any more danger than she already had. She was hurt, and it was his fault. If he had just gotten there quicker, then she wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.

_ Ben, I can’t just stay here, I have to-  _

_ No you do have to stay there! Don’t you dare move! I’m almost there. Stop being so kriffing stubborn! _

This was serious. Rey was  _ hurt _ . From the sounds of it, his troops were making progress in eradicating the troops sent on today’s mission. They had already hurt Rey.  _ His _ Rey. The idea of her seriously injured or even dying as a result of his failures made that familiar feeling of rage burn deep inside of him. 

He wasn’t going to let  _ anyone _ touch her. This was dangerous, but he didn’t care. 

By the time the Supreme Leader arrived, nearly every member of the Resistance was already dead. He couldn't believe the sight. The battlefield was bathed in the blood of all the troops who were fighting today. There was a sizable advantage from the First Order’s troops over the Resistance. He had to get to work quickly.

Ben no longer had time to think critically as he activated his saber, charging his own troops. “Uh, sir?! What are you- Agh!” The troopers turned back to see their ‘leader’ striking them down at a furious pace. They seemed hesitant for a moment before turning their blasters to him and firing wildly.

The great “Kylo Ren” had no issues side stepping, deflecting, and freezing the bolts as they came. One by one they all fell, helpless to stop it. A few of the troops attempted to call in for reinforcements or to report Kylo’s apparent betrayal, but they never got the chance. 

Kylo listened intently for those attempting to connect to the  _ Supremacy _ . They were the first to go. One by one, they all fell. As he struck down the last trooper, he looked around at the battlefield. 

Everyone was dead. Resistance and First order alike. The battlefield was now a lake of thick, dark crimson. A testament to the brutal, grueling realities of war. It was never pretty. But it was necessary to appease the bloodlust of Hux and Pryde. One day he’d kill them, and every other high ranking official in the Order. It was just a matter of time.

_ Where are you? _

He waited for a moment before receiving a response.  _ I’m behind the ships. I’m okay, Ben. _

He didn’t listen to her. He sprinted behind the ships, finding her propped up against it, clutching at her wound. She gave him an exhausted smile. “See? I told you I was okay, it’s just-mmph!”

Ben didn’t listen to what she had to say. He took several long strides to her, silencing her as he crashed his lips to hers desperately.

He reached down to her hand, lacing their fingers together while his other hand cupped her cheek. He contented himself with the heat and the softness of her lips. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ scare me like that again. Stupid, stupid Kriffing idiot.” 

Rey smiled tenderly, raising her hand and gently wiping his tears away. “I won’t. Next time, get here quicker.”

Ben brought her in for another kiss. This time, it was gentle, tender. His lips gently ghosted over her own. “I will. I swear. I’ll never let you get hurt again. Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

The Supreme Leader picked up the Last Jedi in his arms, cradling her as though she were his bride.  _ One day _ , he thought to himself.

He carried her inside one of the Resistance ships, setting her down in the pilot’s seat despite her protests that she was fine. She giggled when he kissed her forehead once she was in the seat. “You’re sure you can fly back?”

She quickly leaned up and pecked his lips, leaning back in the chair and nodding. “I promise.”

“Alright, alright, I trust you. I uh. I should probably get back to the  _ Supremacy _ .” Rey’s face fell slightly as she nodded. “Yes, you.. You probably should.” 

Ben gave her a crooked smile, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before exiting the ship. He watched from just outside as she turned on the ship, and flew away from the planet. He watched her until the ship disappeared from his eyesight.

_ Let me know when your injuries are healed. I do believe I owe you a dance. I’ll remember to slick my hair back just for you. _

Though she didn’t respond, Ben could feel the wide, bright grin that spread across her face as he headed for his own ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I was beginning to think I might be ready for a legitimate multi chapter fic! How do you guys feel about a Jack the Ripper fic where Rey is a prostitute and Ben is one of the detectives trying to track down the Ripper?? Let me know your thoughts on that and this one shot down below! As always, thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this!


End file.
